Ośrodek Eichen
'Eichen House '''jest placówką leczenia zdrowia psychicznego w Beacon Hills. Po raz pierwszy został on przedstawiony w sezonie 3, kiedy ujawniono, że był tam pacjent William Barrow oraz, gdy Lydia Martin wykorzystała swoje zdolności Banshee do znalezienia Stilesa Stilinskiego, podczas, gdy lunatykował w Riddled. Potem budynek zyskał większe znaczenie podczas krótkiego pobytu Stilesa i Malii Tate, którzy byli pacjentami w "Domu Echa", a także kilku innych pacjentów, takich jak Meredith Walker i Oliver. W sezonie 4 ujawniono, że Eichen House ma specjalną jednostkę zamkniętą specjalnie dla nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń, które stwarzają zagrożenie dla ludzi w Beacon Hills. Dom Eichen był ważniejszy w sezonie 5, zaczynając od A Novel Approach, kiedy Stiles i Lydia udali się do Gabriela Valack'a, aby zadać mu pytania o Potwornych Doktorów i jakie były ich ostateczne cele. W drugiej połowie sezonu 5, Lydia Martin została przyjęta do domu Eichen po tym, jak poszła w stan katatoniczny, który spowodował Theo Raeken, używając pazurów, aby wymazać wspomnienia. Opis Eichen House to centrum opieki zdrowotnej, które istniało przynajmniej od lat 40. XX wieku. Podczas II wojny światowej działało jako szpital terenowy w Oak Creek. Ze względu na sposób, w jaki został zbudowany, zyskał łatkę ''Echo House z powodu, że wszystkie hałasy wewnątrz budynku rozbrzmiewają echem w salach, pozwalając wszystkim słyszeć niemal każdy głośny dźwięk bez względu na to, gdzie się znajdują. W pewnym momencie po wojnie Eichen House stał się placówką zdrowia psychicznego. Większość z nich poświęcona była pomocy w leczeniu ludzi z poważnymi chorobami psychicznymi, ale z powodu Beacon Hills i przyciągających się nadprzyrodzonych istot wszelkiego rodzaju, opracowano specjalne skrzydło przeznaczone do przechowywania nadprzyrodzonych ludzi, które stanowiły zagrożenie. Budynek zbudowany jest z najsilniejszej zbieżności prądów tellurycznych w Beacon Hills, a co najmniej połowa budynku jest zbudowana z drewna jarząbowego i jesionu górskiego, który pełni rolę swojego systemu bezpieczeństwa. Utrzymuje istoty, które mają pozostać w środku i z trudnością uciec. Uniemożliwia innym nadprzyrodzonym istotom wejść do środka, jeśli nie mają zamiaru tego robić, na przykład Oni i Potwornym Doktorom. Jednak przez lata Eichen House stał się przerażającym miejscem, jako że Stiles Stilinski nazwał go mrocznym azylem szaleństwa i śmierci z powodu przerażających wydarzeń, które tam miały miejsce. Historia W The Fox and the Wolf ujawniono przez Noshiko Yukimura, że Eichen House był wcześniej Oak Creek, obozu internowania dla japońskich i japońsko-amerykańskich imigrantów podczas II wojny światowej, gdzie Noshiko i Satomi Ito były internowanymi. W pewnym momencie po wojnie Eichen House utworzono nadprzyrodzony oddział, o którym większość mieszkańców miasta nie wie. Oddział, w którym trzymają nadprzyrodzone istoty stanowią zagrożenie dla miasta i ludzi żyjących w nim. Komórki w tym otoczeniu są otoczone przez popiół górski, które uniemożliwia wydostawanie się nadprzyrodzonych więźniów. Ze względu na sposób, w jaki jest został skonstruowany, każdy dźwięk można usłyszeć jako echo w całym ośrodku, dlatego też pacjenci nazywali ten budynek Echo House od jego otwarcia. Sezony |-|Sezon 3B= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5A= |-|Sezon 5B= |-|Sezon 6B= Postacie Pacjenci Teen_Wolf__Episode_9_Perishable_Lorraine_Martin_meets_Meredith.png|Lorraine Martin (Banshee, martwa) Barrheadshot.jpg|William Barrow (Człowiek, martwy) Oliver.jpg|Oliver (Człowiek, pacjent) mereheadshot.jpg|Meredith Walker (Banshee, pacjent) Mtateheadshot-original.jpg|Malia Tate (Kojotołak, była pacjentka) m1soagx1o9_1280.jpg|Stiles Stilinski (Człowiek, były pacjent) 411Man.png|Patrick Clark (Wendigo, pacjent) Derek_2.jpg|Peter Hale (Wilkołak, były pacjent) holland-roden-lydia-martin-season-5-teen-wolf-Favim.com-3085569.jpg|Lydia Martin (Banshee, była pacjentka) halwynheadshot.jpg|Halwyn (Piekielny pies, nie żyje) Pracownicy Bruheadshot-original.jpg|Brunski (Sanitariusz, martwy) Conrad Fenris.png|Conrad Fenris (Lekarz) marinmorrell.jpg|Marin Morrell (Psycholog) Gabcreatures_of_the_night.jpg|Gabriel Valack (Lekarz, martwy) Schrader.png|Schrader (Ordynariusz, martwy) 5x01_nurse_cross.png|Pielęgniarka Cross (pielęgniarka, martwa) Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Miejsca w Beacon Hills Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Miejsca z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Miejsca z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Miejsca z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Miejsca z sezonu 6